


No Goodbyes

by cazmalfoy



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 21:51:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6583984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no time for him to say goodbye - was there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after End of Days (1x13).

Ianto shuffled the papers on Jack’s desk. He wasn’t really paying attention to his task. His mind was a million miles away - possibly even in another time.   
  
Jack had left them.  
  
After coming back from the dead after three days, the bastard had left all four of them alone with no goodbyes and no explanation.  
  
Slowly, he slid into the Captain’s seat and typed his password into the computer. Ianto leant on his elbow as he went through the CCTV footage for the past few hours, only pausing when he saw Jack.  
  
The other man was grinning to himself as he ran into his office, returning barely five seconds later with a bag. Ianto watched as Jack placed the jar containing a hand into the bag, before running out of the Hub.  
  
He switched the CCTV to outside and watched as Jack came running from the tourist office and across the Plass.  
  
Scowling, Ianto flicked the monitor off and leant back in the chair. He knew why Jack had left so suddenly. There was only one person he could think of that travelled by Police Box.   
  
With a dejected sigh, Ianto began to straighten the paperwork Jack had left strewn across his desk.   
  
He didn’t know how long the Captain would be away, but he doubted the work could wait until then. He might as well take them home and finish them as he watched some trashy BBC One drama. It wasn’t like he had anything better to do with his time. His usual evening companion was off in some random part of time and space, no doubt.  
  
He groaned as a piece of paper flicked away from his pile and fluttered down the ground. Cursing Jack’s lack of organisational skills, Ianto quickly bent down to pick it up - intending to throw it on the pile with the others.  
  
Ianto blinked in surprise when he saw that the piece of paper was blank, except for five words, which had clearly been scrawled in a hurry.  
  
 _Ianto. I’m sorry. Love Jack._


End file.
